


Ancient Eyes

by Cayt_Lord_99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: -whispers- babies, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idk what happened, Slow Build, Warning:Hanji, attempted suicide trigers, but not now, calm yourself, eyebrows on fleek, fluffy stuff insues, how do you tag, idk what im doing, im sorry, kinks ayyyee, levi oh levi, there is sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayt_Lord_99/pseuds/Cayt_Lord_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls live through the hell that was the creation of titans as titan shifters themselves, journey with us as we follow these girls through what they know as "humanities last stand" along with conflicts of the heart...</p>
<p>(When your summaries are shit omg I'm so sorry I tried ;-;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a fic that's written by me and my amazing friend oh my oh my what have we done...
> 
> We don't own anything but obviously our characters and the story, we don't own the manga and/or anime

335 years ago...

***

It had started out like any other day at school...Same boring old classes and teachers, passing notes with your best friend, being an idiot, and such. But for two girls this was the start of something only thought to be seen in a horror movie. These two girls were currently walking to the nearby Chik-Fil-A to hang out and have some after school fun. However they didn't notice the dark van that followed them until the back door slid open and the taller female, Ivy, was bodily dragged into the darkened interior, the other, Leia, was soon taken as well and had a cloth pressed over her mouth and nose and her world went black.

 

***

 

Sooner or later the sedatives had worn off of the two girls, and they awoke in a facility unknown to them. Locked in cells. They looked at each other with uncertainty before realized they were both wearing white medical gowns, well, as white as they could be. Leia swore she saw very light stains of blood on hers that looked painstakingly washed out but not completely. Their confusion translated onto both of their faces, a rough what the fuck face if you will. When all of the sudden a shrill scream echoed throughout the facility or whatever the hell this place was, at this both of them tensed and began to panic slightly. Where the fuck were they and what the fuck exactly was going to happen to them now?

 

"Leia...I'm scared w-we're gonna die here arent we?" Ivy asked as tears filled her eyes.

 

"I don't know Ivy all I know i-is that we were taken and w-whatever is happening to them is p-probably going to happen to us too." Leia said attempting to keep it together.

 

"At least t-they put us together." Ivy said smiling through her tears as she crawled over to Leia and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

It was there the girls sat in that cold, dark cell awaiting their fate and listening to the agonized screams of other prisoners.

 

***

 

The girls were snapped out of sleep when the cell across from theirs was opened and two guards tossed the limp body of a woman into its dark depths, before the guards walked over to their cell and unlocked the door. 

 

"N-n-no p-please...n-no I...STOP NO I-" Ivy pleaded with the guard who had grabbed her and started dragging her out, only to be kicked harshly in the head.

 

"Shut the fuck up bitch." The guard sneered.

 

"YOU FUCKING DICK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Leia screeched lunging forward and jumping on the guard clawing and biting him, she was kicked away by the second guard, her head grabbed and slammed into the wall several times until blood ran down her face. Leia slumped against the cold concrete wall in defeat as Ivy was dragged away.

 

***

 

When Ivy regained consciousness she found that she was strapped to a metal table in a large room, there were others as well, the scientists and other victims strapped to their own tables, along with guards by each door. Ivy whimpers as she took in all of the torture devices, her small noise drew the attention of a male scientist who smiled calmly at her like he wasn't about to use those heinous objects on her.

 

"Hello sweetie I'm Dr.Pike I know you're confused right knoww but soon you'll understand." Dr.Pike said with another carefree smile.

 

"Fuck you let me out fucking bastard!" Ivy snarled, struggling against her bonds.

 

"Now, now there's no need for name calling, my dear I'm only going to experiment on you a little!" Dr.Pike said cheerfully.

 

The man began to prepare a syringe filled with strange, iridescent liquid from one of the bottles on a cart next to him. He turned back to her and held her arm still as he injected her. 

 

The liquid was like fire in her veins, it hurt so bad, there was a ringing in her ears and her throat ached with it..wait..it was her, she's the one who's screaming. I want to die, Ivy thought as the pain ran rampant through her body.

 

***

 

Leia went for Ivy's body as soon as she was returned to the cell, currently unconscious, Leia cried over the body until she was suddenly grabbed under her arms and dragged away, kicking and screaming obscenities between her tears. The same torture inflicted upon Ivy was inflicted upon her as well, this happening each and every fucking day for years on end. Throughout this time Leia and Ivy lost hope for rescue, Leia shrinking into a shell of her former demon self. She was now...docile, in a sense. Allowing anything or anyone to inflict whatever they wished upon her. However, strange occurrences began to happen. Other victims to this torture began turning into large...titanic beings. That attacked other humans. Eating them. Tearing them apart limb by limb.

 

***

 

Eventually they messed up, people always do. They lost control of them...the titans...Now they're free, but so are we...we're titans too, but different, still...human, or as human as you can be after going through what we did. Those titans devoured humanity, pushed them to almost the brink of extinction. They live behind walls now..like birds in cages. It's only a matter of time before something if enough nd strong enough comes and breaks those walls. Leia and I will watch it, keep those memories of a civilization lost. As far as we know we are the only ones who remember...we're the only ones old enough to. What ever they did to us in that lab, it keeps us young, we've been alive now for about 335 years give or take and our appearances haven't changed much...one of our kind came a couple years back, they broke Wall Maria and let the titans in. Is this the end?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter updates won't usually be this close together it's just that my friend and I are popping this out really quick

335 years later...

***

The two girls walked along in a comfortable silence, keen eyes surveying the land before them in the rare occurrence that a titan approached them. They froze, Ivy cocking her head to better hear the pounding noise that was drawing nearer to them.

"Horses..." Leia said a small smile gracing her features.

"I didn't know there were wild horses around here." Ivy muttered 

"That's because there aren't.." Leia said looking at her friend, dawning recognition in her eyes.

"Fuck! Humans...those...what are they called...Survey Corps...Should we try to run and hide or is there not enough time?" Ivy asked.

"It's too late to run..." Leia said resigned, taking Ivy's hand and squeezing tightly.

The horses were finally able to be sighted, people riding on their backs. Majority of the horses were brown or black. Leia looked on in what she felt was fascination, jumping on her toes in excitement. She always had a fascination for horses...She knew they were spotted when she heard a loud voice reciting orders as the corps neared their position. Ivy sighed and coughed dramatically when two horses stopped directly in front of her and Leia, there were two men astride said horses, they were both very handsome, one blond and buff with crazy caterpillars as eyebrows, blue eyes and a calculating smile, the other was of smaller build, with a neat undercut and cold, narrow gray eyes that studied the females before them. Their eyes took in the girls, Ivy with her long curling golden brown hair and emotionless blue-green eyes, her slender lithe build standing at five foot three, and Leia also with long hair but straighter and sable brown her eyes were also emotionless and a light brown, both wearing plain white cotton dresses that ended at the knees.

"Wow so whose mustaches did you steal to get those giant ass eyebrows of yours." Ivy intoned blankly.

"Tch shitty brat, we're the ones asking the questions." Gray eyes glared at the girl who met the glare with her own.

Leia muttered something under her breath, crossing her arms over herself after, feeling exposed. Damn these dresses, she felt more like a virgin than she already was. Her eyes scanned over the blonde male slowly. The smaller one obviously had more of a temper than this one. 

"Fucking cunt." 

Ivy giggled at that, the giggles turning into a full on laugh, the men looked at her in confusion.

"Well look that brat has gone insane." Grey eyes stated.

"Levi.." Caterpillar Brows cautioned, noting Leia's fierce protective glare and having heard her earlier statement. 

"Well shitty brats, are you going to tell us your names." Grey eyes asked not sounding like he cared so both females kept quiet.

".....Leia." Leia responded after a moment's hesitation. "This is Ivy." The tone Leia had adopted was bored. Tired almost. As if she could care less of her miserable existence.

Ivy looked at Leia for a moment before turning back to the men and speaking.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie."

"Tch." Grey eyes did that thing with his mouth again and it irritated Ivy to no end.

"Well I'm Erwin and that's Levi." Erwin said giving Levi a look.

'Should we trust them?' Leia's voice breezed softly into Ivy's mind, this method of speech between them was the most common and could only be heard by them. 'I don't know but shit attitude over there is getting on my nerves.' Ivy sent back. 'They're looking at us funny.' Leia said. And Ivy looked up to see the men looking at them expectantly.

"What?" She looked at them confused.

"Shitty brat we asked what you two are doing outside the walls." Levi rolled his eyes huffing.

'Sucking big titan dick.' Leia said within Ivy's head.  
"Looking for death. What else is there to do outside the walls." Was her actual response.

Ivy chuckled darkly 'Titans don't have dicks Leia..' she sent back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi said as Ivy laughed once more seemingly without reason.

'Sarcasm, baka.' She snickered, a small smirk lining her features. "Scientifically, your idiocy is lowering her IQ each time you speak. So she's probably losing some of her intelligence and that's why she's laughing. So you should probably shut the fuck up." Leia spoke calmly.

The men turned and stared at her trying to process her unfamiliar words.

"Tch you're all shitty brats to me and the last time I check shit doesn't have intelligence." Levi said leveling a cold glare on Leia.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY SCIENCE~?" Screamed a person as said person riding horseback came galloping up to them.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses." Levi muttered.

"BUT LEEEEVII! OOOOOO WHO ARE THESE CUTIES?!" Shrieked this...woman?

Leia and Ivy looked at each other in horror before turning back to the crazy woman.

"Hanji calm down...this is Leia...and the other is Ivy." Erwin said gesturing to each of them in turn.

Leia seethed quietly. Having a pretty decent comeback but it appeared the subject was already shifted. So she crossed her arms and went silent. Leia snapped to attention when Ivy stiffened and lifted her face to the sky sniffing intently. Erwin, Hanji, and Levi went silent too watching the bizarre display.

"What is it Ivy?" Leia asked going to her friend and touching her arm gently.

"There are four titans heading this was from the right." Ivy spat glaring in the direction.

Leia cursed, looking at the Survey Corps. "Oh look, it's time for you to do your jobs." She growled intently.

"How do we know this is true?" Levi asked blankly.

"Well you're about to fucking find out dip shit." Ivy snarled done with his shit.

'You can't shift Ivy.' Leia firmly said into her mind. 'Yea I know because they'd probably shit themselves but if it comes down to it I'm shifting.' Ivy said back just as firm.

'I doubt it. If they we're able to last this long they must be pretty capable.' Leia responded back tightly. 'Let's just see if they can do it.'

'Ugh fine but if one gets too close you can bet your britches I'm shifting.' She agreed grudgingly.

They ended their silent conversation and watched the rest of the Survey Corps gallop over to their leader. Orders were shouted and the titans finally came into view making a beeline for them.

Leia tensed, she never really liked the presence of titans. She never really liked much of anything that could be stronger than her.

In their human form they were stronger and faster than humans and in titan form they were as strong as, if not stronger than most titans, so the only real threat was other shifters. 

They watched as the Corps separated into groups and charged into battle, using their strange contraption to propel themselves up to the napes of the titans necks and cut it out, soon all but one titan was slain and Ivy tensed as it got closer and closer, pulling out a razor blade and holding it at the ready, poised over her palm.

'IVY...' Leia all but screamed over the connection. Lunging forward to stop her. Leia tackled Ivy to the ground the razor fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Leia what the fuck I'm just trying to protect you god dammit!" Ivy said struggling against Leia's hold.

"You know very much that I would rather die than be protected." Leia whispered to the other, tears stinging her eyes.

"Leia..." Ivy whispered as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her feeling tears soak into her shoulder. She dimly noted that there weren't anymore heavy running footsteps approaching but still she did not look up opting instead to bury her face in her friends soft hair.

Leia didn't move at all. Her arms at her sides limply. She cried quietly, not wanting any of the Survey Corps to hear her when she was most broken.

Ivy shielded Leia from the soldiers curious gaze lifting the girl effortlessly and stroking her hair and glaring at anyone who dared to approach.

"Well Leia, Ivy we're going to bring you back with us to HQ we can't just leave you out here by yourselves." Erwin said in a commanding tone, he wasn't asking.

"Fine." Ivy said glaring at him willing her eyes to convey the 'fuck off' vibes.

He nodded once and strode away and a younger soldier approached, he was small and he had big blue eyes and a blond bowl cut.

"These are your horses.." He said quietly leading behind him two beautiful mares, Ivy felt Leia go still in her arms and watched Leia peek at the horses and make a pleased noise as the boy walked away.

Leia gravitated toward a white horse with patches of gray and occasional black spots. She heard soldiers snicker around them. Knowing that that horse was basically the Satan of all horses. Slowly Leia observed the horse and leaned her hand up to stroke the horse's muzzle. "Hello, what shall I call you?...." she paused as if listening, "Ameena? Alright." She moved slowly to her left side, stroking along her neck as she lifted a leg into the stirrup and she swiftly mounted.

Ivy flipped the gaping soldiers the bird as she walked over to her midnight black mare.

"Hello pretty girl! Now what's your name?" Ivy said nuzzling her face against the mares and breathing in the familiar scent, cocking her head and then nodding. "Alrighty Juri it is!" Ivy smiled and mounted the mare with just as much grace as Leia had. They steered their horses over to Commander Erwin and Levi and then with a few shouted orders they were off galloping across the titan infested land.

It was easy for Leia to lose herself in the galloping, releasing the reins and raising her arms high above her head in enjoyment.

Ivy laughed at Leia who was acting more like she used to, before it all. When they were human. Ivy silently exalted in it her full pink lips stretching into a grin and her cold blue-green eyes filling with warmth and life as she also raised her hands high above her head feeling the wind whip around her.

As the group neared the HQ Leia shrunk back into her shell and quieted, taking the reins once more but grasping them loosely..They reached the Survey Corps Headquarters minutes later, both girls returned to their previous states of emotionlessness. Dismounting the mare, she stroked the horse's neck and leaned her head against the shoulder. Breathing in the horse's scent.

"What the fuck are you shit stains waiting for?" 

"Oh Levi you and your shit jokes...absolutely charming." Ivy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning away from her horse to face him. She stopped, and then doubled over and began laughing. Leia turned to see what all of the commotion was about and felt her jaw drop open and a few chuckles left her mouth too. 

"S-short s-stack I t-think the real b-brat here i-is you..." Ivy gasped out.

Leia covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Looking away now to stop herself from laughing too hard. Levi however wasn't amused, he looked in disgust at the giggling females and huffing turned and stalked away. Erwin made his way over a few minutes later halting their whispered conversation. 

"Ladies.." He said nodding to the females who nodded back, not speaking. "Well come on I'll give you a tour and we'll give you rooms that you may use."

The girls nodded once more and followed after Erwin as he took them through the castle like structure, even introducing them to a few of the soldiers. Finally the girls were left to their own designs.

'We should go watch the training, you can go have a look at your midget!~' Leia teased mildly. Already she was walking toward the door, eager to observe the Survey Corps in all their glory.

'Leia! What the fuck?' Ivy blushed as she swiftly followed Leia 'He isn't my midget.' Leia only sent a smirk at her blushing friend who was glaring half-heartedly. 'What about Mr.Commander Caterpillar Brows with his tall ass?' Ivy sent to Leia whose cheeks became dusted with pink. 'What about him?' Leia asked feigning ignorance.

'Come now! He's your type. He seems like he would treat you really nicely too.' Ivy thought with a grin, causing Leia to blush deeply. 'A commander? Not a chance, I would hinder him.' She responded.

"Hinder him with that ass..." Ivy spoke out loud and Leia squeaked turning red in embarrassment and Ivy cackled and evaded her punch.

'NO!' She cried as they approached the open outside area where the training commenced. 'He wouldn't want me.' She spoke firmly. 'You and I both know before any of this that love wasn't meant for me...'

 

'Leia...I know that you keep insisting that love isn't for you...but I believe that you will find love...and he would be stupid not to want you.' Ivy said before they stepped outside. She quickly stepped outside and was momentarily blinded by the sun but when her eyes had adjusted she took in the soldiers training, Levi was here...and so was Erwin. She nudged Leia and cocked her head to where the two were sparring.

Leia shook her head and went close to Ivy, even going so far as to hide most of herself behind the other. However she watched the two sparring males.

They moved with certainty and were graceful in their movements, like dancers. Ivy would admit that they were quite beautiful to watch. The soldier, Armin, who had brought them their horses and one who Erwin had introduced them to ran up to them.

"Its intense isn't it?" He asked a tiny bit of hero worship in his voice. The girls smiled at him, and Ivy hoped that he never lost that sweet innocence of his. Leia nodded, entranced by the display just a little. They moved as if they calculated the moves beforehand...

"Hey Leia wanna spar?" Ivy asked looking down at her a sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't know.." Leia said kicking at the dirt.

"Come onnnnnn Leia! Pleaaaase?" Ivy pleaded pouting as the smaller girl.

"FINE! " Leia finally consented, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Yes!" Ivy fist pumped and ran to an empty space, turning to face Leia who, sighed and walked over to stand across from her. Leia moved into her fighting stance, her stance a little tighter knit than the traditional, beginning to bounce on her heels. Ivy, almost lazily moved into her own, her whole body loose and relaxed like she wasn't about to fight. They ignored the curious stares of the other soldiers and focused on one another, slowly Ivy began to circle Leia, almost cat like in her movements.

'Don't make any mistakes while your midget is watching.' Leia purred to the other over the connection, knowing Ivy's fighting style due to spending so much time with her. Leia made herself relax as she waited for Ivy's first move.

'Heh oh but love you wouldn't want to do that in front of your commander either now would you?' She sent back smugly watching as Leia turned red and halting her circular motions in favor of looking at Leia with hooded eyes.

'Don't give me that look baka!' She growled and moved forward like a fox and gave a high kick towards Ivy's face.

Ivy bent backwards swinging her own leg to retaliate and Leia jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding a kick to the shoulder. 'Would you rather the commander gave you that look?'

'Yes, and you would rather have Levi pinning you against the wall, touching and kissing all over until you ache for him.' She used her fist this time, darting to right, then left before swinging. Ivy ducked and swung her leg out catching Leia behind the knees and sending the other tumbling while crooning into her mind. 'Now now are you denying that you want the commander to bury himself in you to the hilt and pound you into a mattress?' 

On her back, she rolled up and moved backwards to get back up on her feet again. 'I want him to love me first but there is no doubt that that will never happen!' Another kick with her legs, leaping into the air and turning her body to strike with one leg then the other.

Ivy grabbed the kicking leg and threw Leia bodily over her shoulder and to the ground.

"You don't know that'll never happen.." Ivy grunted out loud forgetting herself for a moment.

Leia stilled on the ground, pain searing through her back as she moved a little slower to get up again. "I know it'll never happen. You and I both know how that kind of thing turns out for me." She went forward, alternating between her hands and fists. Ivy gave Leia a look but dropped the subject and concentrated on the fight, dodging her attacks and sneaking in her own when there was an opening.

In the end Leia fell first and didn't get up, looking up at Ivy with a tired smile as she struggled to regain her breathing. Ivy smiled and held out a hand to Leia, helping her to her feet and both of them jumped as the soldiers who had halted their own fights to observe theirs began clapping. A small smile came across Leia's face and she ducked her head down to keep anyone from seeing, she was laughing as well. Ivy grinned when she heard her friend laugh, it had been a while and Ivy had missed it. Ivy looked at the crowd and her eyes found Erwin first, who was looking at Leia with a smile on his face, and then next to him was Levi who was looking at her with grudging respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters probably won't be as long as this one either omg


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS FINALLY!!!!!
> 
> Alright so I think we're gonna upload every Thursday -does victory lap-

Leia woke Ivy the next morning, jumping onto her with a pterodactyls screech. "Ivyyyy! Let's go ride today!"

Ivy groaned and snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Ivy~wakey wakey~" Leia sang loudly ripping the blanket off of Ivy's body causing the girl to squeal at the sudden coolness and flail around throwing her and Leia to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Let's gooooo!" She said loudly.

"Leia. Are we even allowed to?" Ivy grumbled squinting at her friend in the weak morning light. 

"Well I don't know but we can always ask whoever is in there and if no one's in there we could just brush the horses down?" Leia said.

Immediately Leia was getting dressed into some attire one of the other Survey Corps members left them. Examining herself as soon as she was completely ready. "I look fucking hot." She said.

Ivy observed her silently for a moment before nodding.

"Your ass looks great you're gonna know the socks off of Erwin."

"I kno-WAIT WHAT?" Leia shrieked.

Ivy chuckled as she finished putting on her clothes and twirled.

"How do I look?"

"The midget will be pleased you look like you walked out of a porno." Leia said.

"No one knows what porn is anymore Leia." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Ivy, he will probably have some idea. He doesn't look like he gets any with how small he is." Leia snarkily teased.

"You didn't look at it then." Ivy said snarkily

"Wait...you mean you?" Leia stared at her friend.

"Oh, I did." Ivy stated with a wink.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IVY I DIDN'T NEED THIS IMAGE...." Leia trailed of in pain, clutching her chest.

"Wait are you saying you didn't check out Erwi-" Ivy was silence with a pillow thrown in her face.

"SHUT UP IM NOT LISTENING LALALALALALALALAAAAAAA~" Leia sang.

Ivy chuckled and grabbed Leia dragging her out of the room and towards the stables.

When they both arrived they immediately noticed besides the horses they were not alone. Two males emerged from two separate stalls.

Ivy grinned and nudged Leia when she recognized the two males, Erwin and Levi. Leia glared at Ivy when she saw the cunning spark in her eyes.

"Good morning." Ivy said bringing the males attention to them.

"Good morning Leia, Ivy." Erwin said smiling at them.

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes.

'Why do you insist on torturing me so!' Leia cried in Ivy's head. Leia bowing her head respectfully to hide her suddenly flushed face.

"Leia wanted to come see the horses today and see if we could possibly...go for a ride?" Ivy asked out loud, through the connection she said 'Because you're cute when you're flustered.'

"Well I don't see why you can't go for a ride, Levi and I were just about to go for one ourselves. Would you like to join us?" Erwin asked.

"Yes!" Leia said almost shouting bouncing on her toes and eyes lit up with glee.

As soon as she realized her outburst, she covered her mouth and shrunk. "S-Sorry." She murmured into her hand. Walking quickly in search of Ameena.

Ivy watched her awkwardly shuffle around Erwin and Levi and smiled apologetically at the startled men, or man since Levi didn't look too surprised. Ivy walked past the two men and headed to Juri's stall and saddling her before leading her out of the stable behind Leia and her horse Ameena.

Levi and Erwin followed with their own horses, just as Ivy and Leia were mounting up. Leia relaxed in the saddle and leaned down to pet Ameena's neck. A smile spreading across her features.

Ivy mounted Juri and the men mounted their horses and they were off, Ivy letting out a delighted whoop at the feeling of freedom she got from riding.

Leia released the reins almost immediately, she never had felt the need to use them except for times of absolute emergency. Her hands came out as if they were wings and she was flying.

Ivy took in the trees and the early morning light and the cool wind that ruffled her already unruly locks, tossing her head back and taking big gulps of air.

Soon enough Ameena slowed, and Leia allowed her to, to a canter, then a trot, then slowly a walk. Ivy slowed Juri down to walk next to her friend. 

'This is nice even if the air is stale here behind the walls.' Ivy spoke in Leia's mind. 

'Yeah this is nice.' Leia said dreamily. Ivy laughed at Leia's expression.

'You look like you just had the best orgasm in your life.' Ivy whispered to Leia who turned to her wide eyed and blushing.

'Asshole..' she said in return.

It was quiet after that, the two males who accompanied them catching up and slowing their own horses to a walk. Eventually they had to end their wonderfully morning ride and Leia made Erwin promise to let them do this every morning and he agreed. After they had taken care of the horses the four of them walked in a comfortable silence back to HQ for breakfast where like dinner they sat with Erwin, Levi, and Levi's squad. Leia felt almost comfortable sitting at the table with them. At the same time however, she felt as if she didn't belong there, that she was a burden to all who sat at this table currently. This train of thought caused her to eat little and push the food around the rest of the time.

She caught Ivy giving her dark looks from time to time until she finally sighed and said 

"Leia. You need to eat."

"Hmm?" She hummed absently, blinking before releasing a sigh. "I'm not hungry."

Ivy looked at her, blinked slowly and stared.

"Eat. Or do you want me to feed you myself?" She asked quietly but Leia knew that she would so she gave a long suffering sigh and began to eat, not really tasting the food.

Leia still did not speak much after that small exchange, but managed to finish her food without barfing all over the table. Ivy studied her friend and decided that later she was going to corner her and make her spill the beans on what was wrong.  
Leia knew immediately what Ivy was going to do, she did it everytime something was wrong after all. After breakfast Leia successfully evaded Ivy and after climbing a few staircases found her self sitting out on the roof viewing the soldiers cleaning the courtyard. Her eyes searched the faces of each soldier, a question puzzling her mind. Did some of these soldiers have the wish of death before joining the Survey Corps? Did they still wish it now? She watched as Levi came out and started yelling at a soldier who looked like he was going to piss his pants. Leia chuckled, Levi wasn't that scary was he? 

"Fucking midget, how is anyone fucking scared of him?" She wondered aloud then.

"Maybe his charming personality." Said a deep male voice. Leia tensed and turned to face Erwin.

"I-I...u-umm...." she looked down. Her flush taking over her face.

Erwin took her nervousness in stride chuckling.

"Relax I don't bite.....much." Leia looked up at him wondering if she imagined that last part and ducking her head again when she realized that she was indeed staring. 

"I-I'm sorry.." she said, her flush deepening and she hoped her hair hid it. Goddamn this man.

She jumped when she felt a large hand stroke her hair softly and she leaned into the touch after a few moments before turning suddenly and going to sit at the edge of the roof.

She heard footsteps follow her. "Do tell, what was bothering you at breakfast?" Another pair of legs swung over the ledge beside hers as Erwin settled down next to her.

 

Leia sighed.

"I just...I don't really want to talk about it." She said finally.

"Are you sure?" The taller man asked her, "Something clearly was bothering you-"

"No." Leia repeated firmly. "I-I'm sorry I just...I can't. "

 

Erwin nodded in acknowledgement letting it drop finally and Leia relaxed. Both of them sat there watching the others clean in a comfortable silence until lunch rolled around.

Erwin stood and offered his hand to the smaller female, her eyes saw this gesture through her hair and she gently took his hand and stood.

She followed Erwin through the building to the dining hall where the smell of cooking food wafted and the voices of soldiers could be heard.

She followed in behind Erwin when they entered the dining hall, silent. She and Erwin went and got food before they walked over to the table. The first thing Leia noticed was that Ivy wasn't there.

Erwin patted the second seat beside him, passing a gentle smile to her causing her to flush and quietly sit down next to him with her food. Leia finished her lunch and excused herself to go look for her wayward friend and found her with one of the younger soldiers, Eren. 

'Ivyyy.' She called within the head, eyeing this new male.

Ivy ran up to her grinning.

"Hey Leia!" 

Leia gave her a look which seemed to confuse Ivy.

"What?" 

Leia rolled her eyes and looked at the boy shuffling awkwardly off to the side.

"You two missed lunch. What were you doing?" Leia asked.

"Oh I was learning how to use 3DMG from Eren!" Ivy said strutting around and it was then that Leia noticed that her friend was wearing one of the strange contraptions that allow the humans to fly around.

"Oh," she looked at the 3DMG and then at Eren. "Cool."

'He's also a shifter.' Ivy said within her mind.

"HE'S A SHIFTER?!" Leia screeched forgetting to use the connection to speak.

'Shit!' She cursed loudly in her head, biting her lip.

Eren had frozen and was now scrutinizing Leia.

"How..did you know?" He asked suspicious.

'Oh Fuck.' She panicked. "U-umm... we are...as well..." she whispered.

"What!" Ivy squeaked.

'LEIA WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD THEY ARE GOING TO LOCK US UP AGAIN AND AND THEY-' Ivy began shrieking into the connection she started to pant, she couldn't breathe. It was going to happen again and this time they wouldn't get out.

Leia moved to quickly embrace the other female. Shushing her and trying to calm her down. She was sorry! She didn't know how else to answer the question! 

 

"I-is she going to be ok?" Eren asked hesitantly.

Leia didn't answer him she kept holding Ivy and stroking her hair to help calm her.

"Is it true?" Asked a male voice, Levi...he had heard it then. "Are you two titans?" 

"Y-y-yes w-we a-re." Ivy stuttered through her tears.

Leia startled and began to shake, her eyes filled with fear. Oh fuck she's done it now.

"OH MY GOD THERE ARE MORE TITAN SHIFTERS?!" Shrieked Hanji, the scientist, the one who would be doing experiments on them now. Both girls now shook with terror.

'FUCK.' Leia screamed within her head, at this rate everyone would figure it out. At this rate everyone would hate them. She clutched at Ivy.

The girls flinched when Hanji ran towards them, the sun glinting off of her glasses so that they couldn't see her eyes. Ivy curled into a ball and began whispering please don't hurt me over and over and Leia was close to joining her.

"THIS IS GREAT! LEVI ISNT THIS GREAT?!?" Hanji exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses you're scaring them." Levi said in his normal tone of voice but there was a twinge of something else within it and that made Leia glance over to him to find that he was staring at Ivy in...concern?

If she was honest she felt somewhat elated that Levi seemed to have some semblance of emotion for Ivy. She was glad the other being could finally find happiness, have someone to care for her. Would her work finally be finished then?

Ivy let out another whimper and Leia quickly crawled over to her and pulled her close once more and began calming her. Leia didn't think they would hurt her, she didn't think that Levi would hurt Ivy, but the others...they were another story.

Ivy soon went limp in Leia's arms and she panicked to a point, however soldiers moved to help take Ivy up to their room. Surprisingly enough, Levi volunteered to stay with her, and stayed until the morning Ivy woke a day later.

Once Ivy had awoken they were lead to Erwin's office were they were sat in chairs. All of the squad leaders were present. It was time for them to tell their story.


	4. Chapter 3

The girls soon found themselves withering under everyone's stares, Ivy cringed trying to bury herself into the couch she was currently settled on, she jumped when Levi plopped down next to her and pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulder. Leia held her face downcast and clenched her hands into fists where they lay on Erwin's desk.

"Now, how exactly did you two end up as Titan shifters?" Leia heard Erwin begin, and Leia tensed and she shivered noticeably at the thought of having to retell such a grueling tale. She never liked to speak of it, although she looked as if she could handle it. She suffered in silence, waiting til the cover of night to release her pain upon herself.

"W-we were taken...after school...these people in a van they took us...t-to their lab and w-we weren't t-the o-only ones..." Ivy was shuddering as her eyes glazed over, sheer terror in her eyes, a high keening noise rose from Leia's throat as she too began to relive it all. Erwin hand closed over Leia's smaller trembling one and he stroked it gently.

"Vans?" It was Petra who spoke.

She sucked in a breath, "large...vehicles..." she shivered, her hand warming under the contact.

"Vehicles..." Hanji trailed off.

"Large motorized vehicles that people drove to get from one place to another." Ivy said blankly shrinking closer to Levi as everyone looked at her.

"How old exactly are you brats?" Oulo asked, clearly attempting to (poorly mind you) imitate Levi.

 

"I stopped counting after the first century." Leia growled lowly, her hand grasping Erwin's in response.

"335." Ivy answered. Everyone in the room stiffened in response and stared at the old women in young bodies, looking only 16 at most.

Leia frowned, swallowing. This was it, everything would be ruined now.

A thick silence descended upon the room, everyone was staring at them in horror. 

"You mean...You two are over three centuries old?" Mike asked shaking his head.

"Exactly." Leia said looking up at him with tired eyes and a bitter smile, clutching at Erwin's hand like a lifeline.

Leia looked at Ivy. 'He's fucking touching my hand and it makes me unable to think.' She whimpered within Ivy's head.

'Yea well I'm practically cuddling with Levi I'm surprised I'm not a stuttering blushing mess..' Ivy hissed back.

"What did they do to you in that lab?" Levi's question had both females stiffening up, terror filling their features.

Her voice shook as Leia struggled to give the midget the answer to that question. "T-there was.....syringes, a lot of injections....T-they whipped us if we fought...or w-well...they would whip me....I didn't submit for a long time....but...." she trailed off in what seemed to be pain.

Ivy looked at her friend and took a deep breath before continuing in a detached voice.

"The guards would take us from our cells, if we fought they would beat us, then they would drag us to that room, and they would strap us to a metal table, there were at least eight in that room and then...The scientists would come and they would inject us with strange liquids...they burned...it felt like we were dying, like our cells had been lit on fire, and this continued for years...the others began changing...they went crazy and they tried to eat the guards when they came to get them...and then they grew...bigger...into the titans and destroyed the facility and eventually almost destroyed humanity...that's how we discovered our powers, the wreckage had trapped us...buried us...and we were broken and bleeding and we wanted out and just...transformed..."

The room was silent once more horrified and thoughtful expressions on the other occupants faces along with pity and sadness.

Immediately, as soon as she noticed the first pitied gaze upon them. She screamed as she stood quickly. "Do not pity us! Ever!"

Leia heard Ivy begin to growl, a dark animalistic sound produced from deep within the girl and turned to see her giving the pity givers a murderous glare. Leia ran to Ivy tugging her up and guiding her quickly from the room. Ivy didn't turn away from them or stop growling until they were out of that room. Leia led Ivy to the roof where she let out a long scream that echoed back to them.

"Those bastards, how dare they pity us...as if they have any idea how much we went through to be strong again!" Leia ranted, pacing back and forth. "Even then maybe I'm not that strong.." Leia dropped then. "I'm not strong enough for this...what if they ask us to help kill the titans?"

Ivy turned to Leia wide eyed.

"The other humans they're going to want to kill us...not that I'd mind that but what if...they lock us away instead?" Ivy dropped next to her friend and pulled her close.

"I'm done if that happens." Leia whispered. "I'll figure out a way to die."

"I won't let you suffer again Leia I won't let them hurt you." Ivy whispered clutching Leia tighter. "I'd rather kill you myself than watch you be beaten down once more."

"Whatever." Leia whispered back defeatedly. "Not like I was hoping for anything in this lifetime ya know..."

Ivy sniffed and then burst out laughing. Leia looked at her with wide eyes. Tears were pouring down Ivy's face as she begun to sob instead, making little choked noises.

"W-we have been here for s-everal l-lifet-times by n-now." She managed giving Leia a watery smile.

"You get what I mean. With...them..." she spoke, meaning of Erwin and Levi.

"Yes...there might have been a possibility...but now they know.." Ivy cast her face down, her hair covering her expression.

"Yeah. I told you though, love just....doesn't happen."

"I see now..I was...stupid to suggest it..." Ivy whispered weakly, her whole form deflating in defeat.

Leia said nothing then. "I would like to die now actually."

Ivy looked up at Leia and nodded silently rising and walked to the edge of the roof looking down and then up at the mountains in the distance. She felt a presence beside her and looked to see Leia standing next to her, her eyes filled with steely resolve and determination.

"I still wish I had died getting hit by a vehicle." Leia spoke longingly. "But I suppose this works."

Ivy snorted. 

"It's too bad the humans forgot about all of past." 

Ivy reached out and took Leia's hand in her own grasping it tightly, she let the memories of when they were both happier and human well up in her, a fond smile gracing her features.

"Damn, think about it I'm still dying a virgin too." Leia smirked.

Ivy laughed. "Same my friend, same."

 

"So....count of three?" Leia asked.

 

"Sure." Ivy said looking into the distance again, subconsciously holding Leia's hand tighter.

"One.." Ivy closed her eyes as Leia spoke.

"Two.." She felt the wind caress her tear-stained face and ruffle her hair.

"Three.." She jumped still holding onto Leia's hand as they plummeted towards the ground far below them.


	5. Chapter 4

They didn't die, they were just knocked unconscious by the blow of hitting the ground. The first two who ended up finding them were none other than Erwin and Levi. To say the least it was the most caring any of the two had shown for a specific being in a long while as they brought the two to their rooms. Whenever they could, they would visit the two in hopes of them one day walking in to find the two females awake. It physically pained one of the two males to hear no positive news of their awakening, although their injuries healed within the time they were how we say dead to the world. 

Only weeks later did the girls regain consciousness, the first sensation felt was confusion but then the memories came pouring in and defeat reared its ugly head once more...they should be dead...not alive. 

Ivy glanced around her room, her eyes settling on Levi who was asleep in a chair next to her bed, she looked down to see one of his hands clasping her own. A small smile graced her lips as she reached up with her free hand to brush those silky raven locks off of his forehead. She snatched her hand away when he stirred, yawning and blinking. Ivy watched him start when he looked down to see her stating up at him.

"Welcome back brat." He grumbled looking away with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

***

In the room adjacent Leia too awoke, Erwin however wasn't asleep as Levi had been but staring down at her and stroking her hair gently. He smiled as Leia gazed around her recognizing her room. She stilled when she felt lips on her forehead...Erwin was...kissing her? 

"How are you feeling?" Erwin asked but Leia couldn't speak, only stare at him slack jawed.

Sooner or later Leia was informed that the midget requested Ivy and Leia be given a bath, due to their inactivity for so long they more than likely reeked. Levi was instructed to help Ivy and Erwin with Leia.

Levi and Erwin had a bucket of hot water and rags brought to each room where they preceded to wipe away all of the dirt and dried blood from the females bodies. It was embarrassing for them to be this vulnerable.

"I can do it myself dammit.." Ivy grumbled as Levi stripped her to her underclothes.

"Be quiet shitty brat." Levi said , dipping the rag into the bucket and beginning to wipe her down.

Ivy looked away fighting a blush and glared at Levi when she heard him chuckle at her.

Leia on the other hand, was as red as a tomato, her arms covering her chest and her legs just up enough to keep Erwin's eyes away. Everytime the rag touched her she would flinch and she kept her head turned away even when she heard him laugh. "You're cute." He said to her as he wiped down her lower legs and feet. Leia squeaked in embarrassment and looked down.

Both girls felt like dying of embarrassment by the time it was over. Ivy curled up with her back to Levi, who had returned to his chair. Leia on the other hand stared at the ceiling wondering what the fuck just happened. She knew this memory would remain fresh on her minds for weeks on end, however she kept going back to the kiss on her head earlier. Why the he'll did he do that? What exactly...did this do to their current relationship? 

 

The few days they were confined to their beds they were waited on by those men..it was...confusing to them. What does this mean? Was there some sort of ulterior motive involved...or was it something genuine?

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys should tell me what your thoughts are on this because I'd love to know and I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and if you have any better titles suited to this then I'd be ecstatic to hear them!


End file.
